Super Smash Bros Battle Royale v1
Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale v1 is a "beta" of sorts for Battle Royale. Everything listed below had been the information the game would have used before it was remodeled, and eventually revealed to the public, so to speak. Do note that, for the most part, this was incredibly undone, so most of the mechanics are unbalanced, the character roster small (even some unfamiliar faces!), and some things will be, overall, strange. Characters *Mario *Luigi (Unlock) *Link *Zelda *Shiek *Kirby *Fox *Pikachu *Captain Falcon *Mega Man *Tron Bonne Characters Who Didn't Make The Final Cut *Simon Belmont (Castlevania) *Dr. Wily (ultimately replaced with Zero) (Mega Man) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Giygas (Earthbound) (A running gag about how awful of a decision that was actually exists) Stages *Capamari's Lair (Kirby's Epic Yarn) **NOTE: This is actually a stage that was in development when Kirbyfan66 reconsidered bringing back the underwater mechanic (see below), so it was not in the v1. Was taken out along with the underwater idea; so it's included in v1 now. *Airship Fortress (Super Mario Bros. 3) *Don Paolo's Flying Fortress (Professor Layton) *Dr. Wily's Castle (Mega Man) *Elysium (Mega Man Legends) Gameplay Mechanics *As evidenced by Capamari's Lair, the ability to fight underwater was considered at a point. **Taken out due to fear of it being too similar to "water levels". How Capamari's stage would work: **Players would begin on the ground; jumping causes swimming. Aerials could be used while swimming, and getting back on the ground would be more difficult. **Would be where all the Epic Yarn music would appear. **Capamari would "ink" the screen, making it hard to see. **The Octopeas that attack Kirby would also appear to attack the player on occasion. **Tentacles from Capamari would appear at random. *A full blown RPG-esque mode with stats (weight, strength, speed, and more) was planned at one point, as well as having its own story. **Taken out due to lack of a good management system, lack of ideas, and the fact that it should have been its own game, had ideas and such been had. **Maximum Level would be 100. *The ability to glide ala Capcom Fighters (instead of Smash games) was considered. **Taken out because Brawl gliding was put in favor. *The ability to play as the 64/Melee/Brawl incarnations of characters was also considered. **Honestly, this was removed because Kirbyfan66 ended up not liking the idea, for several different reasons, mostly revolving around the fact that it would give rebirth to older strategies instead of finding newer ones for the newcomers (and the vets, in some cases... minus Yoshi, unknown at the time). *v1 was flooded with 4th wall jokes in character moves, stages, the story, even the narrator had some. **Obviously taken out because it would not fit the feel of a Smash game. *The ability to, with the help of a DS or SD Card (given this is on a system that allows SD card usage), draw your own costumes for your characters. **Taken out because the world is full of freaks. Narrator Quotes *(if the player takes over 60 seconds on the character select screen) "Hurry up and choose already, Player! Some of us have a match to see!" *(if less than 10 seconds had been spent on the character select screen) "Just itchin' to fight, huh? Well, enjoy the Battle!" *(the victory screen quote) "(character) wins this game!" *(the victory screen quote 2) "The victor in this game is (character)!" *(the victory screen quote 3) "The battle is over... (character) wins!" *(if the player selected Mario) "Yeah, I haven't seen THIS guy before..." *(if the player selected Luigi) "Good thing I didn't eat that second banana, or your character wouldn't even be here!" *(if the player selected Link) "Hyah!" *(if the player selected Zelda or Shiek) "I bet all my money that she'll transform at least once!" *(if the player selected Kirby) "I bet you're a very rude player, always copying your opponents." *(if the player selected Fox) "Going Melee style, huh? We'll see how that works here!" *The other characters were undecided since this idea had been scrapped. Trivia *While it is unknown if it will make it in the final version, there is currently a little extra planned in Battle Royale that shows some of the features from v1. *There are more ideas that were used in v1, which will probably be added at a later date.